


Rich with candy.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Trying to push through the depression, you buy tickets to an SPN Con, but things start to go wrong when your anxiety takes over. Will anything save this con from being a total bust and a waste of cash?





	Rich with candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Request : Anonymous. Been struggling with my anxiety and depression lately so was wondering if u could do a gabrielxreader or Richard speight reader with a shit ton of fluff and care.

Depression was an old friend. Someone who came to visit often. If you were lucky, a day visit. Maybe two. If not, it would hang out for weeks.

This was not your lucky week. You were trying desperately to get out of your funk. You’d try making plans, but would break them at the last second. You tried to make yourself feel pretty, dressing up and putting on make-up, but you’d either take it off 5 minutes later, or pass out in bed like that. Junk food was your go to when depressed which made you feel even worse.

An Event popped up on your facebook feed. Oh crap, you forgot about the Supernatural convention that was starting tomorrow. You groaned. You had always wanted to go but with your anxiety, you were terrified. You shut the laptop and threw yourself back on the bed. Why did the universe hate you.

You laid there staring at the ceiling. Angry with yourself, with the world, with everything. “Fuck it.” You grumbled. You opened the laptop back up, pulled out your credit card, and bought a ticket for the next day. “There.. Now I _HAVE_ to leave the house.”

Feeling better already, you shut the laptop and went to pick out clothes for the event. But it wasn’t long before you regret that purchase. “What did I do?” You groaned.

The next day, You stood outside the doors. Staring at them. They were just doors, but they felt like Death awaited you on the other side. “You can do this.” You grumbled to yourself. Someone moved past and headed in. _Now or never_ , you thought, and scurried in behind them before the door could close. You took a deep breath. _I’m in. Omg I’m in._ You smiled softly at your victory and looked around. Your smile faded when you saw the lines. “ _Balls_.”

Lucky for you, you bought your ticket online, so you didn’t have to wait in a huge line. Most people who weren’t buying at the door were probably already inside. You shyly told the guy at the desk your name and other info he asked for. You had to repeat yourself, you were talking so low. But he was sweet about it. Once you had your ticket, you headed in.

There were people, everywhere. You started to get a bit shaky, like you felt a cool breeze that wouldn’t go away. You spotted a quiet-ish corner. There was a large plant in a marble box in a corner that two other people were sitting on as they people watched and chatted. That was your safe haven. Your home away from home. You needed to get there, but it was across the sea of people. _I can do this,_ you told yourself. _Just one foot in front of the other. Come on._

You had past about 14 different Dean Winchesters, and 6 Castiels.  Counting them was helping. You spotted Mark Pellegrino at the far end. Man you wished you could go over there. “Oh, a Benny.” You smiled. The guy winked as he passed. You watched him before starting to walk again.

When you looked up, you couldn’t see the plant anymore. Heaven was out of sight. _No.. no.. Shit._ Did you get turned around when you checked out that Benny? You looked around, panic starting to set in. _Too many people. Too many fucking people._ You put a hand to your chest, trying to push the pain away.   _Walk forward, find a wall.  One you find a wall, follow it._  You came to a line of people. You couldn’t go through them, you had to go around. When you turned, more people.

You felt like someone was sitting on your chest. Your breathing was labored, fuck why did you come. You felt cold, and were shaking. You thought you might throw up. When you felt hands on your shoulder, you almost did.

“Hey… Hey it’s okay… Come lets get you somewhere quiet…” You couldn’t bring yourself to look up Everything was so sore from shaking, and your head was pounding. If this person promised a quiet place, you would happily let them lead you to your demise. _Please possible crazy serial killer, just get me out of here._

You were lead through a door that led to a small hall with about 5 other doors. One of which had a bright red Exit sign over it.  At least you know your escape route if you needed one.

A hand left your shoulder to knock on a door. “Anyone in there?” Jared Padaleki opened the door. “Hey, sorry, can I borrow the room? I think she’s having a panic attack.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’m heading to the panel anyways. You okay?” he asked you softly.

“She hasn’t said a word.” the guy behind you answered.

“You’re in good hands with Rich here.” He smiled down at you before leaving, bodyguard in tow.

“Rich?” you asked softly, mostly to yourself. It couldn’t be. _No fucking way_. You were guided to the couch, and when you turned to sit, You saw him. Richard Speight Jr.

“Hi.” he smiled. “Do you need a drink, water.. or.. something stronger?” You nodded. “Uh.. Okay lets start with water.”  He grabbed you water from the table, and even opened it for you before handing it over.

You took small sips, timing them with your breathing. After about two minutes, you finally moved the bottle away from your mouth. He handed you the cap. “Any better? Do you need a bucket? You looked like you _might_ throw up before.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine, thank you.” Your voice was low, but his smile let you know he heard you.

“Well, I’m _assuming_ you know my name.” You nodded. “What’s yours?”

“Y/N.”

“Are you going to be alright Y/N?” he looked genuinely worried.

You nodded. “I just… I just need to calm down. I shouldn’t have come.” His eyebrows went up. “Anxiety. I don’t do well around a lot of people. But I’ve been in a.. crappy place lately.. and I thought maybe a supernatural day would pull me out of my funk. I should have stuck to _Netflix_.”

“Well, if you had, you wouldn’t have met me.” he smiled. “Are you a Gabriel fan?”

You smiled at him. “Of course.”

“How about, while we calm you down, you enjoy some sweets with the trickster? I can go score us some candy.” He gave you the signature Gabe smirk.

“Are you _sure_? You must be busy-”

“What’s your favorite candy?” He cut you off. “There’s Netflix on that thing, We can watch your favorite episode of me.”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Anything.”

He smiled and got up from where he was sitting on a small coffee table. “I’ll be right back. Will you be okay?” You nodded. “Good. Hang on.” He hurried out the door.

You felt so awkward sitting in that room alone. Jared could come back at any time, and he probably wasn’t the only one using that room. Jesus. What if others came in. Richard had been gone for a while, what if he got pulled away, and you sat here for a while and someone’s body guard came in and threw you out.. _Oh shit.._

_Calm down. Deep breaths. Look around what do you see._ 11 bottles of water, since one was in your hand. 20 cans of pop. 4 kinds, 5 cans each. 4 prints of paintings framed on the walls. Two bowls filled with candy bars.

When the door opened you jumped. Richard came in, bags in his hands. When he saw your face he put them down. “Hey _hey_ , it’s okay. Do you need that stronger drink now? There’s a little mini bar thing, I can slap something together? I think there’s some whiskey… and uh..” You nodded. “Whiskey? yeah alright.” He grabbed a can of coke and went over to the small counter space and made you a jack and coke.

You downed half of it before stopping. He chuckled. “Sorry I took so long. I wasn’t sure what to get so I bought pretty much one of everything.” He dumped out the bags onto the coffee table and your eyes went wide. He laughed. “Should I assume your favorite Me episode is Changing Channels?”

“One of them yeah…” You answered shyly.

“You know what?” He asked as he sat next to you, controller in hand.  "We have all this candy to eat. Let’s just watch them all. See how far we get before we get kicked out. Yeah?“ He gave you that Gabriel smirk again.

You nodded as you grabbed a bag of candy. He grabbed one himself and kicked his feet up onto the table, ankles crossed. “I’m glad you came. Maybe you can help me prank someone later.” He smirked.

You blushed and nodded. “I’m glad, too.”


End file.
